HunHan Series
by fluffaddict520
Summary: CH-01 [A Birthday Gift] Summary : Luhan bingung ingin memberi hadiah apa untuk ulang tahun Sehun. HUNHAN/YAOI/Fluff/DLDR (by: EarthlingSoo)


**"A Birthday Gift"**

 **By: EarthlingSoo**

 **HunHan**

 **Fluff/? (Actually I'm not sure about that'-')**

 **T plus**

 **Summary : Luhan bingung ingin memberi hadiah apa untuk ulang tahun Sehun.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hope u enjoy it guys**

* * *

"Ya ampun."

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya Luhan mengatakan kata itu dalam kurun waktu hanya dua jam terakhir, setidaknya mungkin telah mencapai seratus kali.

"Oh, ya ampun, bagaimana ini?" –itu yang ke seratus satu.

"Astaga, Luhan." Sehun mengusap kasar wajahnya, merasa begitu frustasi. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu mengangkat pandangannya dari buku tulis yang sedari tadi ditekuninya dan menengok pada sesosok pemuda bertubuh mungil yang ia sebut sebagai Luhan, yang disebutkan namanya barusan masih sibuk mondar-mandir mengelilingi meja perpustakaan yang mereka tempati, Sehun menghela nafas ketika melihatnya. "Tidak bisakah kau diam, _sayang_? Dan tolong kembalilah ke tempat dudukmu."

Luhan yang mendengar itu langsung berhenti dan melirik Sehun, pemuda itu langsung memutar tubuh dan berjalan ke arah kursinya dan langsung menjatuhkan bokongnya disana dengan keras. Sehun yang melihatnya meringis, bertanya-tanya dalam hati tentang mengapa wajah kekasih cantiknya yang biasanya secerah mentari kini berubah jelek seperti gulungan kusut benang wol.

"Luhan, sebe—"

"Sehun-ah!" Sehun tersedak oleh ludahnya sendiri ketika tiba-tiba Luhan berteriak padanya, ia bahkan belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimat yang sudah menggantung di ujung lidahnya dan kini malah mendapat tatapan tajam dari Luhan yang entah mengapa membuatnya takut.

"Ada apa, _sayang_?" ucap Sehun hati-hati, berusaha untuk tidak membuat keadaan semakin memburuk. "Katakan padaku apa yang membuatmu seperti ini, aku akan berusaha untuk membantu menyelesaikannya."

"Se—sehun, aku—" Luhan menggumam tidak jelas, Sehun mengernyitkan dahi karena bingung. _Sebenarnya Luhan kenapa sih?_ Itulah yang ada di fikiran Sehun sedari tadi.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin ke toilet?"

Luhan mendengus. "Yang benar saja." Dia merengut, imut.

"Apa jangan-jangan ada yang menganggumu? Katakan sejujurnya." Sehun bertanya lagi.

"Tidak juga," pemuda mungil itu menggeleng, "Lagipula tidak ada yang berani mengganggu kekasih seorang Oh Sehun." sahutnya santai.

 _Ya, itu benar_. Batin Sehun. Tidak akan ada yang berani mengganggu Luhan jika mereka masih punya otak dan ingin hidup dalam kedamaian.

"Lalu, apa yang membuat wajah cantikmu mengeruh begini, _sayang_?"

Luhan mencebikkan bibir dan memukul kepala Sehun dengan penuh perasaan. Sehun mengaduh akan hal itu. "Jangan sebut aku cantik, okay? Aku ini tampan."

"Ya, ya, baiklah tuan Lu yang tampan." Sehun menahan diri agar tidak tertawa atas kalimat menggelikan itu, "Jadi bisakah kita cepat selesaikan masalah _entah-apa-ini_ dan segera pulang?"

Raut wajah Luhan mendadak berubah murung lagi, Sehun tertegun, berfikir apakah ia telah salah bicara dan menyinggung perasaan sensitif kekasih can—oke! tampannya ini?

Sehun menatap lekat-lekat wajah Luhan dan menyadari bahwa mata sebening rusa itu mulai tergenangi oleh air mata dan bibir semerah _cherry_ itu bergetar, bahkan beberapa isakan kecil mulai terdengar dari pemuda mungil itu. Satu kesimpulan; Luhan akan menangis.

"Sshh.. hei tenanglah, jangan menangis." Sehun mengusap pipi Luhan dengan ibu jarinya, sebagai kekasih yang pengertian dan baik hati, Sehun benar-benar tidak suka melihat Luhannya seperti ini.

"Sehun-ah..." cicit Luhan, meremas jemari tangannya sendiri. "Aku sedang bingung sekali sekarang."

Sehun mengangguk-angguk, "Bingung kenapa, _hm_?"

"I-itu.. besok adalah hari ulang tahunmu, 'kan?"

Sehun mengerjap, agak linglung. Benarkah besok ulang tahunnya? Memangnya sekarang tanggal berapa? Oh astaga, Sehun bahkan tidak ingat soal itu.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau besok aku ulang tahun?" tanya Sehun, masih tidak mengerti.

"Aku belum memiliki sesuatu untuk diberikan padamu, Sehun- _ah_. Aku tidak tahu hadiah apa yang cocok untukmu, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sudah berusaha membantu tapi semuanya tidak berguna." Luhan menundukkan kepala setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Sehun merasa bahwa ini adalah masalah yang konyol, tapi di sisi lain ia bersyukur bahwa apa yang membuat kekasihnya bersedih bukan sesuatu yang buruk. "Jadi ini yang mengganggumu sedari tadi?" tanya Sehun dengan nada menggoda, "Kau berlebihan sekali, _sih_. Aku tidak perlu apapun darimu, hanya melihatmu tersenyum dan semua itu adalah yang kubutuhkan untuk bertahan hidup."

Luhan memukul bahu Sehun karena kesal. "Tch! Berhentilah menggombal."

"Aku serius, Luhan _sayang_." Sehun tersenyum melihat telinga Luhan yang memerah, "Teruslah tersenyum dan itu adalah hadiah yang lebih dari cukup untukku."

"Tapi aku ingin memberikan sesuatu yang nyata untukmu, Sehun-ah." Luhan cemberut, "Apa ada yang begitu kau inginkan akhir-akhir ini? Jam tangan? Sepatu? Atau apapun itu."

Sehun menghela nafasnya, sebenarnya ada satu hal yang ingin ia katakan sedari tadi, mengingat Luhan yang menyingung masalah 'hadiah' apa yang begitu ia inginkan. Jujur saja sih, Sehun tidak membutuhkan barang apapun, lagipula ia bisa membelinya sendiri jika mau.

Tapi masalahnya, oh astaga, jangan sebut Sehun mesum karena entah sejak kapan yang ia inginkan hanyalah bisa memiliki Luhan—tentu saja Luhan adalah miliknya, tapi maksud Sehun disini adalah bahwa ia ingin memiliki secara sepenuhnya, bisa menyentuh semua bagian tubuh Luhan dan—

"Sehun- _ah_."

"Y-ya?" Semua lamunan Sehun buyar, baiklah, mungkin ia harus bersabar sedikit lebih lama. Lagipula dia tidak mau dianggap menggambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

"Kau belum menjawabku."

"Ah, soal itu, aku benar-benar tidak butuh. Tapi jika kau bersikeras untuk melakukannya, cukup siapkan saja kue ulang tahun dan kita akan merayakannya berdua." – _dan mungkin bisa ditutup dengan cumbuan panas._

 _Oke, lupakan bagian terakhir._

Senyum Luhan mengembang dan lelaki itu mendadak melompat turun dari kursi dan berteriak 'Yeay' dengan keras. Sehun melongo melihatnya, berharap-harap cemas mereka tidak ditendang keluar karena membuat keributan.

"Baiklah, aku akan membuat sebuah pesta kejutan kalau begitu," seru Luhan yang masih memamerkan senyum indah yang membuat Sehun meleleh seketika. "Karena ini sebuah kejutan, maka kau harus berpura-pura tidak tahu, okay?"

 _Luhan begitu polos, bukankah begitu?_

Sehun mengangguk kecil. "Okay, apapun untuk Luhanku."

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Gaje kan? ya, aku tau kok, hehehehe.

Ini FF pertama di akun baru ini, sebenernya semua berawal dari keisengan gara-gara kita (para HHS) merasa lagi kekurangan FF HunHan yang fluff (karena akhir-akhir ini kebanyakan FF genrenya hurt dan itu bikin baper, hiks), nah karena itulah akhirnya akun ini tercipta, yuhuuuu xD.

Oh ya, untuk yang terakhir, mohon beri dukungan untuk akun **fluffaddict520** ^^

Salam HHS-

520!


End file.
